Escaflowne Over The Time
by Yoski
Summary: *¡¡~CAPITULO 5 DISPONIBLE~!!* Las historias perdidas del mundo de Gaia y la Luna Fantasma...el pasado, presente y futuro de los misterios de la serie...lo que siempre quisiste imaginar.
1. Tal vez es el destino

Villa de Erdas:seis meses después de la guerra del Dragón.  
  
  
-¡Otra cerveza!- exclamó un joven hombre gato vestido con un uniforme azul marino de Zaibach  
  
-¿Quieres calmarte Rodos? Ya llamamos suficiente la atención ¿no crees? - le dijo una persona envuelta en una capa. Apenas se alcanzaba a notar su rostro pálido y sus manos blancas pero todos en el bar ya sabían que era un hombre camaleón.  
  
-A mí nadie me dice que me calme, ni siquiera tú Criseir- Rodos hizo una pausa mientras recibía su bebida del cantinero, un hombre lobo. Todos en la villa de Erdas eran parte de la raza de los Hombre lobo.  
  
-Odió no hacer nada y tu lo sabes perfectamente;hemos pasado los últimos meses aquí atascados.(sin ofender)- Volteó con el cantinero que acababa de hacer un pequeño gruñido porque estaba escuchándolos- desde la batalla con Asturia y yo creo que es mejor regresar a casa-  
  
-¡¿Y hacer trabajo forzado por ser los vencidos?! Ni pensarlo Criseir- tomó un trago y suspiró- Ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo, tienes que aceptarlo; si sobrevivimos a esa bomba del demonio fue por algo...el destino tal vez...- Los dos callaron por un momento.  
  
Viéndolo en perspectiva habían sido muy afortunados al huir cuando soltaron la bomba;muchos habían muerto, casi la mitad del ejercito de Zaibach; además los que regresaron, fueron hechos prisioneros de guerra y varios fueron ejecutados. Rodos y Criseir se habían ganado el título de desertores y ahora, seguro, los estaban buscando. Los hombres lobo habían sido muy amables con ellos permitiéndoles quedarse en su pueblo, con la condición de no causar alboroto con su Onseides, gaimelef azul de Zaibach.  
  
Pensaban en esto cuando alguien entró al bar. Su presencia se hacia sentir por todo el cuarto, porque no era normal que una mujer entrara a un bar, y menos normal verla portando una armadura ligera y una espada. Ella miró a todos esperando encontrar algo y sus ojos se detuvieron en el par de soldados de Zaibach que estaban sentados en la barra. Detrás de ella entró otra persona, un hombre con una gabardina café y que a juzgar por su apariencia estaba a las órdenes de la mujer. Ella siguió caminando hasta pasar cerca joven dúo...  
-Mira Kony, basura de Zaibach...- Rodos se erizó, pero hacía un intento por controlar su ira, mientras que Crisier solo ignoraba aquellas palabras. Mientras que Kony, el joven hombre de la gabardina, hizo un gesto a la mujer de no sobrepasarse, las cosas de pronto se tornaron tensas en el bar y varios lobos mejor salieron ya que sabían que nada bueno iba a resultar de ese encuentro.  
  
-Veamos qué tenemos aquí - se puso entre Rodos y Criseir- un gato y una lagartija...¿están huyendo, no?- les dijo hipócritamente.  
  
-Eso no es asunto tuyo- le gruñó Rodos, que para esos momentos no se podía contener más.  
  
-Ellis, no empieces...-se acercó Kony a la mujer, quien lo hizo retroceder con una mirada.  
  
-¿Cuál de ustedes dos es el piloto del onseides que está allá afuera?- dijo Ellis, esta vez con un tono más agradable y dulce. Al no recibir respuesta de ninguno de los dos soldados, su carácter volvió a ser un poco rudo- ¿con qué el par de fenómenos se cree mucho para responderme? Yo creo que en Zaibach están felices de no tenerlos más en sus líneas...- esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso...  
  
-¡YA ESTÁ!- Rodos golpeó con su puño la barra y se giró para estar de frente a Ellis- ¿QUIERES PELEAR?- dijo, acercándose a ella.  
  
-Es exactamente lo que venía buscando- le respondió Ellis que ahora tenía un tono de voz como muy satisfecho- ¿no crees que sería más interesante un duelo con gaimelef?  
Rodos se sorprendió por un momento, la chica realmente buscaba pelea, parecía ser que estaba muy confiada para ganar. Criseir movió la cabeza en señal de negación pero era demasiado tarde: Rodos y Ellis ya iban camino a sus Gaimelef.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna Fantasma, Tokio, Japón...  
  
-¡Hitomi!- exclamó Yukari desde las escaleras del pasillo de la escuela- ¿a dónde vas? Todavía nos falta la clase de Filosofía, la de Historia Universal y el entrenamiento..no porque de pronto exentas todas las materias significa que ya no tengas que entrar a clases- le dijo preocupadamente a su amiga, que desde aquél pequeño incidente hace 6 meses no había sido la misma. Como ya había dicho, Hitomi pasaba todas las clases sin proponérselo, como si ya supiera toda la ciencia; Yukari incluso había pensado que usaba sus poder para ver el futuro y conocer las respuestas del examen y las tareas, pero Hitomi, ni siquiera había vuelto a tocar su mazo de cartas...  
-Estoy cansada Yukari, quiero irme a casa, eso es todo- dijo sin ganas- te veré en la tarde si tengo tiempo ¿bien?- Se puso al hombro su ya distintiva mochila y salió del plantel- "¿qué me pasa?"- se preguntaba a sí misma- "desde que tuve ese sueño al regresar de Gaea no he vuelto a ser la misma"- Hitomi recordó que pocos días después de ver a Van en el puerto, tuvo un sueño…¿ o sería una visión? Soñó con Atlantis, pero no destruyéndose; la soñó cuando estaba en todo su auge, podía ver toda la tecnología que tenían, la ciencia que utilizaban y sus ideales... "me pregunto qué quería decir".  
  
  
  
  
-Espero que estés preparado, porque no soy alguien fácil de vencer- le dijo Ellis desde su Gaimelef a Rodos.  
  
-Ten cuidado Rodos, ese gaimelef no es normal...- dijo Crisier observando el gaimelef de Ellis- no estoy seguro pero me parece que...que es de...Hispano- Criseir estaba muy preocupado por su amigo; ya habían tenido la oportunidad de ver al gran Escaflowne una vez durante la última batalla y temía que este gaimelef fuera del mismo tipo.  
  
-¿Les gusta Falcon?, tu amiguito tiene razón, Falcon fue Hecho en hispano hace poco...-   
  
-¡ Deja de hablar y comienza a actuar!- gritó Rodos mientras le lanzaba a Falcon un disparo líquido de su Onseides. Ellis hizo saltar a Falcon esquivando el ataque y luego se abalanzó sobre Rodos. Este perdió el equilibrio por un segundo pero se incorporó dándole un golpe en la coraza a Ellis.   
  
-¡Muy bien!- le dijo Ellis- ¡Pero no lo suficiente!- de su brazo salió lo que parecía una espiga de hueso pero al terminarla de sacar se vio claramente que era una espada. Con ella golpeó a Rodos repetidamente y luego lo tumbó dejándolo a su merced- Gane.-  
  
-maldición!- gruñó en voz baja Rodos.  
  
-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, pero nunca haces caso de nada- se acercó Criseir hasta llegar junto a la cabina del Onseides. Esta se abrió y dejó salir al frustrado gato.  
  
-Espero que no haya resentimiento, pero necesitaba ver qué tan bueno eras-le dijo los dos soldados-Verán, Kony y yo fuimos asignados para encontrar a pilotos de Zaibach- decía esto mientras bajaba con pequeños saltos de su gaimelef y se recogía su cabello castaño en una cola de caballo- nos harían un gran favor si vienen con nosotros-  
  
-Un momento...¿para qué quieren pilotos de Zaibach?- Preguntó Criseir  
  
-Eso lo sabrán a su debido tiempo; pero créanme, es mejor que quedarse en un bar sin hacer nada- Les dijo Kony, que se había quedado en la puerta del bar observando todo- vengan con nosotros a las Tierras Desiertas y lo averiguarán. No se preocupen por el transporte, yo los llevaré en una nave hasta la ciudad de Hikeda, la nueva capital de las Tierras Desiertas...-  
Rodos y Criseir se observaron por unos momentos.  
  
-¿tu que dices?- Le preguntó Rodos a Criseir.  
  
-Que tal vez es el destino...- le respondió Criseir. Luego los cuatro se dirigían a una nave con rumbo a Hikeda...  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Espero que les haya gustado a ustedes este fanfic, pronto subiré el siguiente en la próxima semana. Cualquier comentario a yoskimx@yahoo.com 


	2. El dragon

Capítulo 2  
  
  
  
-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Hikeda? ¡Parece que llevamos siglos volando!- dijo Criseir algo mareado sosteniéndose del barandal del puente -comienzo a arrepentirme.debimos ir al sur .a pi.- no terminó de decir pie cuando tuvo que buscar una ventana abierta y "desahogarse".  
  
-Pobres de los que estén abajo.- dijo Ellis a Kony, que estaba piloteando la nave - se nota que no le gusta volar, está de un color amarillo muy raro..-  
  
-Es un camaleón muy especial- Rodos entró en el puente con lo que parecía un pañuelo, el cual dio al pobre de Criseir.  
  
-.graci..!!!!!- Criseir volvió a sacar su cabeza por la ventanilla, provocando que su gatuno amigo se alejara discretamente.  
  
-¿no tienes nada que darle?- le preguntó Ellis a Rodos, pero parecía que él no tenía intenciones de hablarle- vaya.parece que no hemos limado asperezas ¿cierto? Vamos, olvida que te gané y sigue con tu vida.  
  
-Solo.solo ganaste porque tienes un gaimelef de hispano, peleaste con ventaja.cualquiera puede ganar con un gaimelef así- le dijo Rodos a Ellis con un aire de pesadez .  
  
-¿¡así que de eso se trata!? Jamás pensé que fueras un mal perdedor. No sabes lo que tuve que pasar para obtener ese gaimelef- Rodos la observó unos segundo tratando de adivinar qué pudo haber hecho y de pronto una sonrisa algo "macabra" apareció en sú rostro.- ¡NO PIENSES MAL!- le reclamó Ellis , amenazándolo con el puño cerrado.  
  
-¿entonces cómo lo conseguiste? Porque según sé Escaflowne es uno de los únicos que existen.  
  
-Bueno.yo era parte de la guardia de Hikeda. Poco antes de la gran batalla salí yo sola a hacer un reconocimiento al desierto. Teníamos que asegurarnos que no había de sus tropas en nuestro territorio.entoces apareció Hispano en el cielo. Me impresionó tanto que no pude moverme.ellos bajaron y me propusieron un trato.  
  
-¡Ha! ¡Te lo dije!- Rodos terminó de decir esto y recibió un golpe en medio de los ojos.- creo que mejor me callo.  
  
-Querían crear un nuevo tipo de Gaimelef , pero necesitaban ligarlo con un piloto con su sangre.- Ellis se calló por un momento y luego suspiró-.tengo más posibilidades de que me maten de lo que te imaginas, me lo advirtieron pero en ese momento solo pensaba igual que tú: "con un gaimelef de Hispano puedo ganarle a cualquiera".no me dí cuenta en lo que me estaba metiendo- Rodos la observó por un segundo..tal vez tenía razón, él había oído que después de mucho manejar a un Gaimelef de Hispano comienzan a recibir los mismo golpes de batalla.esos rumores sobre Escaflowne se habían dispersado por toda Gaia y parecían ser verdad.  
  
De pronto la nave se sacudió provocando que Kony perdiera por un momento el timón de la nave.-¡Mi nave!- gritó algo asustado.  
  
-¿qué sucede Kony?- Le preguntó Ellis quien todavía se estaba levantando del piso- ¿qué pasó?  
  
-¿¡Crees que si lo supiera estaría así de nervioso?!- le contestó Kony sosteniendo el timón con todas sus fuerzas- parece..que está desnivelado.algo anda mal-  
  
-¿Podemos hacer algo?- preguntó Rodos, acercándose a Kony.  
  
-Podrían averiguar qué diablos la está desnivelando..si serán..:P- dijo Kony bastante fastidiado.  
  
-O-oigan..-tartamudeó Criseir con la cabeza todavía afuera de la ventana- hay.algo muy (gulp) grande, agarrado debajo de la nave.- Rodos y Ellis se acercaron y tambien sacaron la cabeza para ver de lo que estaba hablando Criseir.  
  
Ahí abajo estaba una gran forma de color café verdoso, .se le podía ver respirar y con un par de enormes garras aferrarse al casco de la nave.de pronto un gran ojo se abrió observándolos desde un extremo de la bestia.  
  
-¡¡¿UN DRAGÓN?!!!- dijeron los tres a coro.  
  
-¿¡Un qué!?- gritó Kony desde su posición.  
  
En eso el dragón comenzó a tratar de golpear con su cola la ventana por la que se estaban asomando el trio de curiosos. La nave volvió a ladearse y provocó que parte del casco resultara dañado.  
  
-¡Mi hermosa nave! ¡ese dragón está matando a mi bebé!- comenzó a quejarse Kony mientras forzejeaba por el control - ¡esto no se va a quedar así!.¡será mejor que se sujeten!  
  
-¡¿qué tienes pensado hacer?!- le preguntó muy preocupado Criseir  
  
-¡Me voy a vengar de ese pequeño bichito!..¡VOY A PLASTARLO!- diciendo esto comenzó a hacer descender la nave a una gran velocidad.  
  
-¡Nos vas a matar a todos!- gritó Rodos trantando de sostenerse de cualquier cosa.  
  
En pocos segundo la nave llegó a la altura de los arboles y aterrizó casí verticalmente. Hubo un gran estruendo y luego un gran silencio mientras el cuarteto intentaba reincorporase de semejante impacto.  
  
-¡sobrevivimos!- dijo Criseir todavía intentando creerlo- pero ¿lo matamos?  
  
Se oyó entonces un terrible rugido y la nave fue embestida por un costado.- creo que eso responde a tu pregunta- dijo Rodos muy adolorido.  
  
-Tenemos que alejarlo de la nave o nos va terminar matando- replicó Ellis mientras eran embestidos de nuevo por el dragón.  
  
-¿acaso piensan solo en ustedes mismos? ¿¡qué hay de mi nave?!- renegó Kony, a lo que los demas no le dirijieron ni una sola mirada. Ellis y Rodos se dirigieron a sus respectivos gaimelef mientras que Criseir se preparaba para salir con una daga larga y Kony con una espada que llevaba en el cinturón.  
  
Rodos se puso el manto invisible y abrieron la compuerta para salir. El dragón estaba justo frente a ellos. A pesar de que no podía ver al onseides de Rodos, parecía poder olerlo. Ellis se abalanzó con Falcon hacia el dragón y sacó su espada dando un golpe fallido cerca del dragón. Rodos no perdió tiempo y lanzó un disparo de mercurio hacia la cabeza del dragón, que en esos momentos intentaba defenderse de Falcon. El dragón esquivó casí artísticamente el ataque de Rodos y volvió a ponerse a la defensiva.  
  
-Kony!- grito Ellis desde su gaimelef.- necesito que ataquen al dragon mientras yo lo sostengo.  
  
-sí - respondieron Criseir y Kony  
  
Ellis se abalanzó sobre el dragon por detrás y lo tomó del cuello. Lo levantó lo más que pudo para que su pecho quedara al descubierto. Criseir no perdió tiempo e intentó atravesar la piel con sus dagas pero no lo logró al igual que Kony.  
  
-¡dejen el trabajo duro para el mejor!- exclamó Rodos mientras le apuntaba con la mira de su gaimelef- ¡Ahí va!- Rodos disparó pero el dragon comenzó a tratar de safarze contorsionandoce haciendo que por poco el disparo impactara en Ellis.  
  
-¡¿Pero qué diablos?!- renegó la joven desde su cabina mientras seguia forzejeando con el dragon. En un momento le bestia decidió que no hiba a ser tan facil matarlo y con la cola libre comenzó a asotarla contra el piso. Kony y Criseir tuvieron que retoceder un par de metros para evitar ser aplastados, y como si supiera que ellos dos eran los más vulnerables, el dragón dirirgió su letal cola hacia ellos.  
  
-¡con un demonio!- gritó Criseir mientras observaba la cola dirigirse directamente a él. El impacto fue rotundo y tambien se llevó a Kony de corbata. Rodos solo pudo observar a los dos salir volando y caer en unos matorrales cerca de él.  
  
-¡Me las pagarás!- gritó el joven gato mientras lanzaba un llamarada de fuego desde su brazo hacia el dragon.  
  
-¡Fíjate a donde apuntas! ¡yo tambien estoy aquí!- Le gritó Ellis que intentaba protegerse del fuego que se colaba entre las rendijas de su cabina.  
  
El dragón pareció herido en su orgullo y comenzó a inflarse.-¡Va a usar su aliento!- advirtió Ellis  
  
Criseir comenzó a levantarse muy adolorido; no tenía heridas de gravedad y Kony estaba tambien por un lado. - "Será mejor levantarse"- pensó Criseir, pero en cuanto hubo estado en posisión totalmente vertical- ..¡CRISEIR! ¡ABAJO!- le gritó Ellis justo cuando el dragón inflaba su pechó y lanzaba una gran bocanada de fuego hacia él. Criseir volvió a lanzarse al suelo y sintió el calor pasar sobre de él a poca destancia.  
  
-¿estás bien?- le preguntó Rodos.  
  
-Contando que un dragón me golpeó con su maldita cola y que por poco me hace brocheta.si, estoy bien- el joven le respondió con un poco de sarcasmo mientras se ponía a salvo del dragón.  
  
-¡Voy a intertar romperle el cuello!- advirtió Ellis, mientras que trataba de girarle la cabeza a la endemoniada bestia.  
  
-¡será mejor que te cubras!- Gritó Rodos a Ellis la cual solo notó venir cinco latigos de mercurio que atravesaron al dragón por el pecho..este cayó al piso y comenzó a desangrarse sin hacer ruido.  
  
-Está muerto, pero realmente me asustaste-suspiró Ellis al darse cuenta que el peligro había pasado.  
  
-Si.ahora solo hay que ver quién se queda con el corazón....- hubo un gran silencio entre todos y repentinamente Criseir y Kony comenzaron a correr en dirección del dragón.  
  
-¡ESE CORAZÓN SERÁ MÍO!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, pero Crisier por sus habilidades llegó mucho antes que su rival, abriendo rápidamente el pecho del dragón y sacando el trofeo de la batalla.  
  
-MPF!-refunfuñó Kony- ya verás en la próxima. No soy facil de vencer, luego veremos quien es el mejor.- acabó de decir esto y los cuatro viajeros volvieron a la nave y despegaron.  
  
-Seguro pasamos cerca de Fanelia- dijo Ellis algo cansada - eso significa que vamos a mitad del camino, mañana llegaremos.-  
  
Rodos se sentó en el piso con las piernas cruzadas y aunque intentaba descanzar comenzó a oler a quemado.le pareció muy extraño pues la nave no había sido dañada por el fuego. Discretamente giro su cabeza siguiendo el rastro del olor con los ojos cerrados hasta que aapuntó al origen.era el cabello de Ellis. Rodos se dio cuenta que ella tenía un par de quemaduras pequeñas en el antebrazo, justo donde había sujetado al dragon y donde recibió las llamaradas de su Onseides.  
  
-"Si mis disparos la hubieran impactado tal vez ella estaría."-pensó para sus a dentros el joven gato.  
  
Sin más que hacer, la nave se elevó de nuevo y se dirigió hacia el sur.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo; no se desesperen de querer ver a Van-sama y a Hitomi y compañía...todo a su debido tiempo. ¿Qué les parecen los nuevos personajes?....y para tod@s aquellos que no estuvieron comformes con el final de Dilandau les tengo una que otra sorpresita que seguro será de su agrado... espero que me escriban para saber qué les parece....escribanme 


	3. Una luz en el horizonte

Capítulo 3: Una luz en el horizonte  
  
Los rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse por el horizonte. Una luz se coló por la ventana de la nave haciendo que Criseir abriera los ojos después de un largo sueño.  
  
-ÑAaaaaÑhh!..- bostezó el Camaleón- ¿ya llegamos a Hikeda? - le dijo a Rodos que estaba recargado en una esquina con su espada.  
  
-Estamos llegando.-dijo Rodos mirando por la ventana.  
  
Hikeda era una pequeña ciudad, que se había vuelto la capital del nuevo reino de Las Tierras Desiertas. Su primer rey había muerto en la Guerra del Dragón seis meses atrás y durante ese tiempo, el reino había pasado por grandes problemas políticos para ver quién sería el siguiente al trono.  
  
-¡Buenos días dormilones!- Entró Ellis al cuarto con alegría visible en su rostro.- Será mejor que tomen sus cosas porque ya vamos a llegar.-  
  
-¿Nos vas a decir de una buena vez para qué nos quieren?- preguntó Rodos.  
  
-Todo a su tiempo.-sonrió la joven soldado dándoles la espalda y saliendo rapidamente.  
  
-Odio cuando hace eso.-dijo Criseir entre dientes.  
  
  
  
Al llegar al palacio había una larga fila que salía de un cuarto enorme. Todos parecían ser guerreros y estaban muy emocionados.El grupo se acercó a la entrada donde estaba comenzando la fila y Ellis se puso enfrente de unos guardias.  
  
-¡Identifíquese! -dijo uno de los soldados bloqueando la entrada con su lanza.  
  
-¡Primera Capitana del tercer batallón del Halcón, Ellis Cray, reportándome con los pilotos de Zaibach solicitados.!- Al terminar de decir esto se le dio la entrada a los cuatro y se formaron en la fila.  
  
-¡Vaya! ¡qué formal!- dijo Criseir dandole un pequeño codazo a Ellis.  
  
Rodos volteo con Ellis.  
  
-¡Dinos ya de una vez . PARA QUÉ NOS QUIEREN!- la voz de Rodos se oyo por todo el palacio, haciendo que todos los voltearan a ver.hubo un murmullo entre los presentes.  
  
-.mira.son de zaibach.-  
  
-¿ellos tambien?...¿acaso están locos?-  
  
-¡¿Darles esta oportunidad a ellos?!.mejor hubieran ido a traer algunos ladrones y asesinos.- - y para colmo un gato y un camaleón..- Rodos comenzó a arrepentirse de lo que hizo.sintió que todos los acusaban a él y a Criseir.  
  
-¡BASTA!- ordenó Ellis con su tono autoritario.- Ellos tienen todo el derecho.así se ha escrito ¿o no?, será mejor que acepten lo que la ley dice.  
  
Kony observó que ni Rodos ni Criseir entendían lo que pasaba, se les acerco y comenzó a hablar- verán.el rey murió en la Guerra del Dragón y su gaimelef será utilizado para elegir el siguiente al trono.solo su majestad sabía como abrirlo y pues.es una prueba de habilidad.el que lo abra será el rey.-  
  
-¡¿REY?!- dijeron Rodos y Criseir al tiempo.  
  
Miles de pensamientos cruzaron por la mente de los soldados de Zaibach.¿rey? ¿uno de los dos? Criseir pensó que así se acabarían su problemas de persecución y pobreza y Rodos en que podría crear un lugar para que los hombres gatos no tuvieran que ser lacayos de nadie.una tierra prometida.  
  
-Ya es nuestro turno- la voz de Ellis los sacó de sus fantasías reales y sintieron un gran nerviosismo.¿serían capaces de lograr abrir el gaimelef? Primero fue Rodos.  
  
-Tienes un límite de un minuto- dijo uno de los encargados.  
  
-"Buscaré un botón como el de Onseides"- pensó el felino dirigiéndose rápidamente a la cintura del Gaimelef.-"nada, maldición!"-  
  
Crisier veía con atención a Rodos, sabía sobre los mecanismos del onseides a la perfección y eso se le hizo completamente normal. Rodos se dirigió a la espalda, tocando cada unión, pero no parecía haber una ranura para abrir algo o una palanca. Subió al cuello observó por fín una hendidura en el pecho, tal vez por donde debería entrar el piloto.  
  
-¡tiempo!- dijo el encargado.  
  
-¡Maldición!- gruñó el felino. Comenzó a bajar y discretamente se dirigió a Criseir- .intenta en el pecho, todo lo demás es tiempo perdido.-  
  
Criseir se tronó el cuello he hizo algunos calentamientos, observo detenidamente el gaimelef y esperó la señal para empezar..-¡Ahora!- El camaleón saltó hasta el pecho y comenzó a buscar frenéticamente...no dejaría pasar semejante oportunidad así no mas.  
  
La cabeza le llamó mucho la atención, tenía el presentimiento que debía tener "algo". Observó que alrededor del cuerno que sobresalía de la cabeza tenía endiduras._"¿una palanca?"- pensó el camaleón..puso sus manos alrededor del cuerno y tiró de él.no pasó nada pero se pudo notar que sí se podía mover el cuerno, intentó moverlo de nuevo pero.  
  
-¡Tiempo!- la voz del encargado retumbó en los oidos de Criseir.  
  
-¡Nooooo!- se lamentó.su oportunidad había pasado. Bajó del Gaimelef casí arrastrándose, sin fuerzas.su rostro demostraba una profunda tristeza.- realmente estuve cerca..-  
  
Ellis se cercó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Rodos estaba cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados pensando para sus adentros que todo volvería a ser como era.un total desperdicio. Pasaron varios más a intentarlo pero nadie pudo ni hacer rechinar al gaimelef.al final no quedó nadie.  
  
-¿algún otro que no haya pasado?- preguntó el encargado, pero hubo un largo silencio.  
  
-.(suspiro).y yo que quería ser primera guerrera.-dijo Ellis tristemente.  
  
-¿primera guerrera?- preguntaron Rodos y Criseir.  
  
-Sí.... aquél que encontrara al "rey" lo convertirían en primer.  
  
-¡Así que no era solo por el deber.!-le gruñó Rodos levantando una ceja.  
  
-.Me gustaría intentarlo.- se oyo una voz detrás de ellos.  
  
Todos giraron su cabeza y la detuvieron frente a Kony..- ¿TÚ?  
  
-¡CLARO! Hasta Ellis tuvo su oportunidad al principio y tampoco lo logró y por lo que he visto, ya sé cómo abrirlo.- Rodos y Criseir observaron a Ellis que tenía algunas gotitas de sudor..  
  
-.¡haha-ha! ¡Vaya! Bueno, vale, creo que no habrá problemas si Kony lo intenta.- dijo la muchacha algo nerviosa por la mirada acusante de sus compañeros..  
  
Kony subió con dificultad hasta arriba y observó directamente el cuerno.lo tomó entre sus manos y lo movió hacia abajo (Criseir lo había jalado hacia fuera).una compuerta se abrió justo donde estaban sus pies, haciéndolo caer al interior de la cabina del Gaimelef.  
  
Todos quedaron mudos y una bola de ramas cruzó el cuarto acompañada del viento..  
  
-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡SOY REY DE HIKEDA! ¡WUUUUHHHHHUUUU! - comenzó a vitorearse Kony moviendo sus brazos y gritando a todo pulmón- ¡Todos son unos perdedores! ¿y saben qué es lo mejor? ¡Que no me pueden decir nada porque les puedo mandar a cortar no solo la cabeza! Lalalalala! hahaha- decía bailando de un lado a otro sobre el gaimelef..  
  
-.no puedo creer que ÉL sea el nuevo rey.-dijo Rodos  
  
-¡yo no puedo creer que sea primera guerrera!- Gritó alegremente Ellis abrazando a Rodos y a Criseir.- ¡estaba en mis narices!  
  
-Ah! Y no me he olvidado de ustedes.- Kony se acercó al trío- .yo sé que ustedes dos han pasado por mucho y creo que merecen tener por fin algo decente.- su rostro se volvió serio, solemne- ¿les gustaría ser parte de la guardia real de Hikeda?-  
  
-¿¡EN SERIO?!- preguntaron los dos  
  
-¡claro!-  
  
-Si por supuesto que aceptamos- Dijo Rodos poniendose la mano detrás de la cabeza, tratando de asimilar la noticia.  
  
-¡Entonces está decidido! ¡Ellis será su capitana!- La cara del par de soldados palideció por un segundo..¿Ellis?..tenía in carácter sumamente inestable y por un momento dudaron de seguir felices pero.¡qué importaba! Los dos se sonrieron y se estrecharon las manos.  
  
-Criseir.¿qué crees que diría Kokain si nos viera ahora.?- preguntó Rodos al camaleón.  
  
-¿Kokain? ¿quién es?- Ellis no pudo contener su curiosidad  
  
-Nuestra antigua comandante.ella estaba a las órdenes del general Adelfos en la guerra del Dragón pero estuvo durante mucho tiempo a bajo el mando de Lord Folken y Lord Dilandau.- Los dos callaron por un momento.su pasado volvió a resaltar en sus mentes; la misma Kokain había sido la encomendada de encontrar a todos los desertores y traerlos de vuelta.talvez, ahora, si los encontraba, tendrían al menos el apoyo del Rey de Hikeda y el de Ellis.  
  
-¡bueno! Mi primer acto cómo Rey será..un gran baile para celebrar mi subida al trono!- los presentes aplaudieron y varios lacayos se le acercaron haciéndole preguntas sobre el tipo de música, comida y ropa que se debía arreglar.y mientras esto sucedía Ellis se acerco a Criseir y a Rodos.  
  
-Felicidades-  
  
-Igualmente- Respondieron los dos..  
  
La fiesta estuvo llena de vino, danza y comida. Mientras la gente platicaba y debatía sobre si el Rey Kintunde (Kony en Gaea es su diminutivo) haría un buen trabajo, el pequeño trío se mantenía alejado de la muchedumbre.  
  
-¡me sorprende que no seas de ese tipo de mujer que en una fiesta no guste socializar!- Dijo Rodos con una copa de vino en la mano dirigiéndose a Ellis  
  
-La verdad es que no le encuentro el caso.en cuanto saben que soy una soldado.ahora primera Guerrera de Hikeda. es como si usara algún tipo de repelente y simplemente huyen.las mujeres se quedan calladas y siguen su conversación con sus amigas y me ignoran.-  
  
-¡no te preocupes!- Crisier la animó sentado sobre el barandal de la terraza en donde estaba - No faltará alguien que esté interesado en tener aventuras y peligros al lado de una guerrera.- tomó un sorbo de su copa y continuó- .en mi pueblo eso es bien visto.  
  
De pronto Rodos observó fijamente el horizonte estrellado.  
  
-¿qué es eso.?- dijo en voz baja, pero Criseir y Ellis le alcanzaron a oir.en el cielo, muy al norte apareció una columna de luz.  
  
-Me parece que es cerca de Somero..no, más bien en los límites de Fanelia- recalcó la joven señalando a ese lugar.  
  
-La verdad es que esa luz me preocupa.-murmuró Criseir- una vez vi una luz parecida.durante la guerra.deberíamos asegurarnos de que no es nada malo- le dijo a Ellis.  
  
-Tienes razón.lo veremos mañana a primera hora.le pediremos a Kony..digo, al Rey Kintunde que nos facilite una nave para investigar.- diciendo esto los tres regresaron a la multitud de la fiesta, sin imaginar lo que estaría por venir..  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Hola a todos soy Yoski espero que todos estén satisfechos con mi tercer capítulo porque los que siguen están llenos de misterios y acción. Por favor mándenme su opinión a mi e-mail: yoskimx@yahoo.com 


	4. El gaimelef negro

Capítulo 4: El Gaimelef negro  
  
  
  
-¿Viste eso Gadet?- le pregunto Allen Schezar a su ayudante.  
  
-¡Claro que lo ví jefe!- le respondió este. Los dos estaban en las afueras del palacio de Asturia, cerca del puerto de las aeronaves.  
  
-Yo también lo vi, hermano- una voz femenina se oyó detrás de Allen.  
  
-¡Celena! ¿No te dije que te quedaras en casa?- volteó sorprendido- ¿Dónde está Alison? Debería estar acompañándote.-dijo Allen buscando entre los soldados a alguien, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una jovencita de 15 años que venía corriendo...  
  
-¡Señorita Celena!....-llegó junto a Allen y Gadet una joven de trenza, sin aliento por el esfuerzo, trato de reincorporarse y se acomodó su traje de soldado de Asturia, poniendo en su lugar la espada que portaba- ...por favor no vuelva a hacerme eso...desaparecer así nada más... ¡en la noche!- se acercó a la muchacha de cabello rubio pálido.  
  
-¡es que no puedo soportar que me trates como una niña!- dijo a Allen tristemente mientras miraba hacia el piso-... y encima, me contratas una niñera...que es más chica que yo....-volteó su mirada a Alison.  
  
-No es una niñera.es tu guardaespaldas y deberías tratarla mejor; tu sabes que no todos en Gaea han olvidado que tu fuiste Dilandau y por eso te tienen "algo"..de rencor. Alison fue muy amable en ofrecerse para cuidarte- Allen miro a Alison, la cual al sentir que los ojos del primer caballero de Asturia la observaban no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco..  
  
-Bueno, está bien - Celena encogió los hombros- no me escapare más...pero ¿qué harás con la luz? ¿Lady Hitomi volvió o será algo más?- dijo mirando el horizonte...  
  
-¿¡Hitomi Kansaki?!- dijo sorprendida Alison- ¿la salvadora de Gaea? ¿La chica de la Luna Fantasma? ¿La que dicen que le robó el corazón al rey de Fanelia?  
  
Allen suspiró y sonrió - Sí, la misma...creo que será mejor ir a investigar; si es Hitomi le agradará ver caras familiares...y algunas nuevas- miró a Alison la cual no podía contener su emoción.- Mañana por la mañana partiremos a Fanelia en el crucero, no dudo que los Reyes nos den permiso.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
  
  
Por la mañana...en Hikeda:  
  
-Su majestad Kintunde..¿está seguro que desea ir con ellos?- preguntó uno de los consejeros a Kony que se estaba preparando para investigar la luz que sus amigos habían divisado la noche anterior.  
  
-¡Claro! No me perdería esto por nada.además si llegamos a Fanelia o a Somero me gustaría comenzar a trabar amistad con los reyes...¿una buena forma de socializar no crees?- el consejero tenía algunas gotitas de sudor.  
  
-¡Su majestad!- dijo Ellis mientras entraba al salón junto con Rodos y Criseir, -Creo que es hora de partir los gaimelef están listo- al decir esto, Criseir no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo...hiba a ser el único en el equipo que no tendría un Gaimelef. Kony notó su "tristeza" y se le acerco...  
  
-¿qué te parecería tener un gaimelef?- le preguntó sarcásticamente a Criseir.- me dicen que hay uno libre en el hangar...¿no es así?- se dirigió a su consejero  
  
-Si su majestad....pero estaba reservado para ocasione...-  
  
-¡no hay más de que hablar! ¡Dénselo a mi amigo Criseir!- Le dio un golpecito en el hombro al camaleón.- Tu solo síguelos y que te den el Gaimelef-  
  
-.ejem...los siento su majestad pero ese no funciona...le falta un corazón de dragón- dijo el consejero, tratando de encontrar alguna excusa para evitar que el camaleón obtuviera tal gaimelef.  
  
Criseir buscó rápidamente bajo su capa y sacó de una bolsa el corazón de dragón que habían obtenido anteriormente. -¿con esto sera suficiente, no?- sin más que poder reclamar, el consejero guió al camaleón a su nuevo gaimelef...este tenía la mitad del cuerpo de serpiente, una lanza y lo que parecía ser un lanzallamas- ¡mira! ¡ni mandado a hacer!- se subió hasta el pecho y le puso el corazón de dragón. Luego se dirigió a la cabina y lo guió hasta donde estaban sus compañeros ya esperándole.  
  
-¡A Fanelia!- dijo Kony y la nave levantó el vuelo con rumbo al norte..  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
-Nunca pensé que volvería e tenerte cerca.- un joven de cabello negro resplandeciente abrazó a la chica de la luna fantasma-...buenos dias Hitomi- le dijo suavemente al oído. Estaban en el jardín del palacio, y la joven acababa de bajar a desayunar.  
  
-Van..-Hitomi río un poco porque Van le hacía cosquillas detrás de la oreja.- yo también te extrañe mucho...-le dijo tiernamente la joven. Unos pasos en acercándose les hicieron separarse.  
  
-¡Amo Van! ¡Miau!- corrió la gata hasta el joven Rey- ¿¡por qué no me avisó que había llegado Hitomi!?- dijo con una mirada de desaprobación y tristeza.- ¡¡hitomi!- se abalanzó sobre la recién llegada...  
  
-¡Merle!...auch!- Hitomi no pudo con todo el peso de la semihumana y la tumbó al piso- ....he...también me alegra verte. Haz crecido mucho en poco tiempo...ya casi me alcanzas- dijo sorprendida mientras se levantaba y comparaba su altura.  
  
-Si, así son. A cierta edad se dan "el estirón". Ya era hora de que Merle creciera un poco.-dijo Van en forma de broma acariciando la cabeza de la gatita. A Hitomi eso no le molestaba ya que sabía que Merle era como una hermana pequeña para Van .  
  
-¿Crees que alguien venga a visitarnos?- le preguntó Hitomi a Van- seguro que en Asturia vieron la luz...por cierto ¿cómo están Millerna y Dreyden?-  
  
-Vaya que están bien; con la tecnología que mi hermano les enseñó están transformando a Asturia en toda un potencia. Lo bueno es que no se les ha subido a la cabeza. Seguramente llegaran más tarde.Merle, nos puedes dar un momento...-Van observó a Merle y esta comprendió que el joven Rey y la chica de la luna fantasma necesitaban un rato a solas..  
  
-Si claro..¡nos vemos Hitomi!- se alejó corriendo por los pasillos..  
  
-No tuvimos tiempo anoche de hablar..ahora, ¿crees que algo está por pasar en Gaea?-preguntó Van.  
  
-La verdad no lo sé Van, lo más seguro es que sí, sino no hubiera llegado por mero accidente a Gaea...pero de todas formas, yo quería regresar- la voz de Hitomi se volvió temblorosa- ..yo, yo te extrañé demasiado Van. Todo este tiempo te recordaba por cualquier cosa - dijo la chica mientras lo miraba de reojo, tomó la mano del Rey y la puso en su mejilla- Llore por tu ausencia..  
  
-Hitomi, si es tu deseo, yo no te alejaré más de mi lado..yo..te amo..-dijo el Rey viéndola directamente a los ojos, esos ojos verde esmeralda, llenos de vida y profundidad..y se miraron durante un largo rato, hablando solo con la mirada... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------- Nave Gilgamesh de las Tierras Desiertas:  
  
-¡Su majestad!- dijo uno de los pilotos- Una nave viene acercándose desde el Este, parece ser de Asturia.-  
  
-¿Asturia? ¡qué bien! Acércate, me gustaría hablar con ellos..- dijo Kony a su sirviente.  
  
-Es la nave Crucero..de Allen Schezar si no me equivoco..- pensaba en voz alta Ellis; Rodos y Criseir parecían muy tranquilos, ya que sabían que pasara lo que pasara estarían bajo la protección de Kony.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
-¿quieren que hablemos?- Se preguntaba Allen- No veo porqué no..- Allen ordenó a Gadet y Bayron que aterrizaran cerca de la nave de Hikeda que acababan de encontrarse. Allen al bajar, pudo ver que alguien al parecer muy importante salía de la nave con un séquito muy extraño.."¿un camaleón y un hombre gato de Zaibach?" se preguntó a sí mismo. Observó a Gadet y le dio un seña para que estuviera alerta. Detrás de Gadet venía Alison muy al pendiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.  
  
-¡Mucho gusto!- Casi grita Kony con todas sus fuerzas; este comportamiento hizo disipar a Allen sus temores ya que parecía sin malas intenciones, incluso algo infantil...-¡Tú debes ser Allen Schezar! ¿o me equivoco?-  
  
-No, no se equivoca, pero me encantaría saber con quien tengo el gusto...- se preguntaba Allen.  
  
-¡¡¡Pues ni más ni menos que con el rey de Hikeda, AKINTUNDE!!!!- estallaron serpentinas y confeti o_OU ...Rodos, Criseir, y Ellis se hicieron los desentendidos, ya que no podían soportar semejante ridiculez de su "amigo". Allen , Gadet y Alison se quedaron pasmados  
  
-..ejem..bueno..-Allen trató de reaccionar...- muchísimo gusto su majestad, ¿ puedo preguntar qué le trae por esto rumbos?- dijo intentando ser lo más cortés posible.  
  
-Anoche mis compañ...digo!... mis subditos, observaron una luz que provenía de Fanelia, y queríamos investigar y aparte conocer a Van Slanzar de Fanel...como acabo de ser coronado me gustaría conocer a otros reyes desde ahora.  
  
-Bueno, en ese caso, ¿nos permitiría acompañarlo? Tambien nosotros nos dirigimos hacía allá ¿qué le parece?- Le preguntó Allen al Kony.  
  
-¡Claro! Entonces mejor partimos ahora antes de que se haga más tarde.- diciendo esto, cada quién regresó a su respectiva nave. Allen se quedó meditando por unos momentos mientras veía la nave de Hikeda elevarse al igual que la suya. Ese "rey" era sumamente inmaduro para su edad y posición. Aunque tendría su misma edad... aparte el grupo que lo acompañaban no era de lo más normal: un camaleón y un gato con armaduras de Zaibach y al parecer su general en jefe era una mujer (extraño..).  
  
Mientras tanto, escondidos entre la vegetación, un grupo de mercenarios observaban al par de naves alejarse...  
  
-CALT!, esto va a ser mucho más dificil si los viene siguiendo una nave de Asturia- dijo uno de los sujetos al que parecía ser su líder, un tipo de cabello naranja con dos espadas amarradas a su cinturón.  
  
-Deja de estarte quejando, no podemos echarnos para atrás, el Rey Dosoe nos condenaría si no asesinamos a ese intento de monarca de Hikeda. Dile a los otros que enseguida atacamos, no tiene sentido posponer lo inevitable, el destino.- Diciendo esto Calt se levantó y se metió en la cabina de su Gaimelef...  
  
-¡Por favor Kony! Deja de actuar de esa manera - replicaba Ellis a su Rey- les estás dando una mala impresión a todo el mundo. - pero sus palabras parecían no tener sentido para el joven Rey. Rodos trataba de no inmiscuirse y se quedó afilando su espada cómo si nada. De pronto la nave tuvo una fuerte sacudida, acompañada de un estruendo.  
  
-¿¡DE NUEVO ES UN DRAGON?!- gritó Kony- si es así, volveré a aplastarlo como la última vez.  
  
-¡No es un dragón! ¡unos Gaimelef nos estan disparando lanzas desde tierra!- aclaró Ellis al asomarse por la escotilla- ¡Tenemos que aterrizar o nos harán estrellarnos!..¡Rodos! sube a tu Gaimelef y acompáñame, y Criseir, asegúrate de que aterricen en un lugar seguro y luego te nos unes.  
  
Inmediatamente Elllis saltó sobre Falcon y entró a su cabina. Activó al Gaimelef y al abrirse la escotilla se lanzó en caida libre, pero en cuanto estuvo en el aire, este comenzó a transformarse en un pequeño aero plano con forma de aguila. Por su parte Rodos solo puso a su Onseides en modo aereo y llegó al piso...  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
-¡Jefe! Parece que están atacando al Gilgamesh- avisó Rayden.  
  
-Gadet, prepara a Sherezade!-ordenó el caballero de Asturia. Se encaminó a donde yacía su gaimelef cuando Celena y Alison le salieron al paso.  
  
-¡Hermano! No te vayas a arriesgar mucho..- Allen afirmó con la cabeza y comenzó a subir a Sherezade.  
  
-¡Señor Allen!- le llamó Alison con un tono de preocupación; esté la miró esperando- ...cuidese- Allen sonrió y se metió a la cabina.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
-No sabía que también podía volar Falcon -le dijo el Felino a Ellis. No tuvo tiempo de hablar más porque apareció un gaimelef que comenzó a atarcarlos con grandes flechas (muy grandes). Rodos se volvió invisible para evadirlas y Ellis tuvo que desviarlas con su espada. Ella se abalanzó sobre su enemigo y comenzó a golpearlo repetidamente hasta dejar al Gaimelef casi inutilizado. En eso apareció Criseir en su gaimelef ( el de la parte superior con forma de humano y la inferior de serpiente)..  
  
-¡Ellis! No te lleves toda la diversión, déjanos algo.- Le replicó el camaleón.  
  
-¿Con que quieres diversión, eh?- dijo la voz de Calt.. Criseir se dio cuenta que la cola del su Gaimelef había sido clavada en el piso. Calt comenzó a golpearlo, el camaleón no podía hacer mucho para esquivar esos golpes ya que no tenía movilidad.  
  
Ellis se dirigió a ayudar a su compañero, pero de pronto, de entre los matorrales surgieron otros 6 gaimelef.  
  
-¡Alto o les volamos la cabeza!- advirtió uno de los pilotos, mientras todos apuntaban con sus armas (lanzas, espadas y flechas) a Criseir y a Ellis. "¿¡Dónde diablos estás, Rodos?!" pensó Ellis tratando de encontrar con la vista al Gaimelef invisible de su amigo...sin embargo el crucero apareció en el cielo, trayendo en la parte de abajo a Sherazade.  
  
-¡Alejense cobardes!- exclamó Allen. Al llegar lo más bajó que podía la nave, Allen se dejó caer y deslizar por la inercia...  
  
-¡ESPERA, NO AQUÍ!- gritó Rodos . Se pudo ver cómo Sherezade chocaba contra algo y se giraba después con el Onseides de Rodos, enredándose los dos en la capa del otro.  
  
-¡Maldición! ¿¡Por qué no avisas cuando vas a caer!?- alegaba Rodos tratando de zafarse sin resultados.  
  
-¿¡Por qué mejor no avisas TÚ dónde estás?!- decía enojado Allen al ver en el lío en que se habían metido; ahora estaban TODOS a merced del enemigo. Ellis sabía que no podría ella sola, pero ¿qué hacer? Sintió perder al esperanzas y que solo el destino o un milagro podrían sacarlos de eso...entonces tres de los gaimelef enemigos fueron atravesados por "tentáculos" de mercurio y cayeron al suelo inservibles.  
  
-¡¡¿PERO QUÉ.?!!- dijeron todos sorprendidos. Apareció entonces de la nada un Alseides negro. Apuntó su lanzallamas a los otros tres gaimelef y los hizo incineró de una manera que hizo sorprenderse a Ellis y a Allen. Allen solo había conocido a una persona que peleara de esa manera y era Dilandu. Sin embargo un sentimiento de terror y de desesperación surgió en Rodos y Criseir...temían que fuera su peor pesadilla.  
  
Solo quedó Calt, petrificado por semejante espectáculo. El alseides le disparó en las piernas y arrancó la cabina con todo y su piloto. Hubo un largo silencio; Allen y Rodos se habían destrabado y Criseir "recuperado" su cola. Todos miraban atónitos al Gaimelef negro que se erigía enfrente de ellos.  
  
-¿Qué más podía esperar de un par de inútiles como ustedes dos?- una voz femenina surgió del Alseides.. una voz que le hizo erizar de miedo la piel a Rodos- debería matarlos aquí mismo por traidores.  
  
-¡K-kokein!- tartamudeó Criseir nerviosamente. Ellis recordó que la noche anterior la habían nombrado: Kokein era ni más ni menos que la encargada de encontrarlos y regresarlos a Zaibach para darles corte marcial..esa mujer talvez no mayor que ella, la dueña del alseides negro, una real asesina. 


	5. Fanelia

Yo no cree el concepto de escaflowne ni gano ningun tipo de remuneración al escribir esto. Yo invente a Rodos, Criseir, Ellis, Alison, Kokein, Kony (Rey Akintunde) y los Gaimelef Agator y Falcon; las Tierras Desiertas y Hikeda; todo lo demás es propiedad de Sunrise, Shijo Kawamori etc.  
  
Hasta el momento nuestros amigos (Rodos, Ellis, Criseir e incluso Allen) estaban en un gran aprieto pero llegó un Alseides negro que acabó con la amenaza; es piloteado por Kokein, la mujer que persigue a Rodos y a Criseir por desertores..¿los matará ahí mismo?  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Capitulo 5: FANELIA  
  
Todo parecía estar calmado. Cada quien bajó de sus máquinas a encontrarse con la recién llegada ; pero al felino y al camaleón no le agradaban la idea de acercarse a dicha piloto...preocupados por su propia seguridad.  
  
-¡Si que la hicieron buena esta vez! Me costó trabajo rastrearlos hasta acá. Los hombres Lobo los encubrieron bien, pero no fue suficiente. Ahora díganme, ¿cómo quieren morir? Les daré la oportunidad de que lo elijan.- dijo Kokein casi riéndose. Su cabello castaño que tenía una tonalidad rojiza era lacio y parte de el estaba recogido hacia atrás por un pequeño listón. Su armadura, a diferencia de la de Rodos, era negra, con tonalidades grises donde debían ir los azules. Para entonces Celena, Gadet y Alison llegaban del Crucero y por su parte también se acercó Kony, acompañado por un par de escoltas.  
  
-No veo el motivo para que diga semejante afirmación, señorita- dijo Allen un poco indignado. Podía ver el miedo y la preocupación en los dos acusados y no podía dejar que los mataran así no más; Aunque apenas los conocía, no le parecían tipos que merecieran tal destino.  
  
-¡Usted no se meta en los asuntos de Zaibach!¡Aunque esté sojuzgado y en armisticio no significa que no podamos darle lo que se merece a nuestros traidores!- replicó la joven, que cuando mucho tendría unos 17 años.  
  
-¿¡Traidores?!- exclamó Kony. Kokein advirtió que él era alguien importante casi inmediatamente- ¿Cómo puedes llamarles traidores a MIS SOLDADOS?!!- le preguntó ironicamente a la muchacha.  
  
-¿A qué se refiere con SUS soldados? Ellos son mis subordinados, y mi superior, el General Adelfos, me mandó explícitamente a traerlos de vuelta-  
  
-Dijo de vuelta¿ o no?... No dijo nada de muertos, en pedacitos o solo la cabeza...se quedan como están y bajo mi protección- terminó diciendo Kony  
  
-¿quién se cree que es.?-  
  
-¡El Rey Akintunde de las tierras desiertas! Y por si no lo recuerdas, es parte del pacto de los ganadores, es decir, no me puedes llevar la contraria a demás de ser un Rey- Kokein no podía creer que ese par de semihumanos tuvieran tanta suerte.  
  
-¡Aun así, no puedo regresar sin ellos! Tienen que venir conmigo- recalcó .  
  
- Tendrás que esperar entonces hasta que cumplan esta misión de escoltarme a Fanelia y luego veremos que se hace; si no, puedes irte despidiendo...-  
  
Los ojos de Kokein se agrandaron por un momento. La habían vencido, no podía hacer nada más que acompañarlos y tratar de convencer al Rey Akintunde que los dejara regresar a Zaibach, cosa que ella sabía seguro no pasaría. Sin embargo recordó algo..Fanelia... ese lugar, el lugar natal de su amor...sus mirada se volvió triste y con una seña de la cabeza asintió que los seguiría. Rodos estaba feliz, no podía creer que lo estuvieran defendiendo, nunca un humano se había puesto así por él. Tambien Criseir pensaba de la misma manera. Ellis se acercó a ellos dos y les dio unas palmaditas:  
  
-Creo que ya no se deben preocupar más por ella- les dijo con una gran sonrisa. Kokein observaba con recelo cómo los tres, junto con Kony se dirigían al Gilgamesh (su nave) pero algo llamó su atención, una persona que estaba con Allen la veía de una manera muy extraña:...Celena.  
  
A la joven de cabello rubio le parecía muy conocida esa soldado de Zaibach, "¿La habré conocido como Dilandu?" se preguntaba. Intentó recordar en ese lado de su mente que siempre estaba borroso, casi nunca podía ver con claridad su pasado en Zaibach; a lo mucho recordaba a Jajuka, un poco a Folken y a los cazadragones (Chesta, Daller, Miguel, etc). Con estos últimos pudo recordar una imagen: la de Kokein viendo a los lejos a una persona...parecía ser Folken.  
  
Por su parte, tambien a Kokein le parecía conocida Celena. Su corte de cabello, la complexión de la cara, algo de la mirada le hacían recordar a su antiguo camarada Dilandú. "Me recuerda Dilandú..hehe.si él me oyera decir esto intentaría abofetearme como a Chesta, pero yo no lo permitiría". Allen, se dio cuenta de lo que cada quien pensaba... se acercó a Celena y a Alison para regresar al Crucero.  
  
-Alison, quiero que tengas vigilada a Kokein ¿está bien? Creo que sabe de.. Dilandu.- dijo discretamente Allen a la pequeña pelirroja.  
  
-S-si, ¡yo cuidaré a Lady Celena! usted no tiene de que preocuparse- pero antes que los dos pudieran hacer algo, Celena se acercó hasta Kokein y habló.  
  
-Me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros, Kokein. Me imagino que todo el viaje hasta acá debió ser pesado solo usando tu Alseides, y todavía falta un tramo para llegar a Fanelia. ¿qué dices? -Celena hablaba con un tono muy amistoso y cálido cómo si estuviera con un amigo de años. Algo sorprendida por la cortesía que le acaban de ofrecer, Kokein no sabía qué decir.  
  
-¿estás hablando en serio? No creo que Allen Schezar lo permita - dijo voltenado a ver al caballero de azul y la escolta de Celena.  
  
-No te preocupes, Allen aceptará si yo se lo pido..¿verdad hermano?- su expresión se volvió sumamente tierna y miró a su hermano, quien sabía que no podría negarse ante las súplicas de su hermana menor.  
  
-¡Esta bien!...pero luego no me digas que soy todo reglas y no te dejo hacer nada- dijo suspirando Allen. Los cuatro se dirigieron al Crucero y partieron en rumbo a Fanelia. Allen estaba sumamente preocupado por la reacción de Van al traer consigo a dos soldados de Zaibach y además a un hombre camaleón...pero ya nada se podía hacer.  
  
Ya en la nave Celena comenzó una plática -Dime ¿qué haz hecho en estos ultimos meses?- preguntó muy interesada a la pobre Kokein.  
  
-La verdad no es descortesía, pero no hablo de mis asuntos con extraños...- observó a la joven rubia- aunque me hayan invitado-  
  
-Pues...-la expresión de Celena cambió, de tierna y feliz, a pensativa y calculadora, con un tono de voz muy extraño- no creo que a Lord Folken le haya gustado oirte hablar de esa manera, ¿verdad Koin?- Estas palabras alteraron a Kokein. Solo Dilandú le decía Koin para molestarla un poco (nadie más se atrevía a hacerlo) y sobre todo, eso de Folken le heló la sangre...¿cómo podía saber está jovencita sobre su vida, si nunca la había visto? ¿o sí? La miró fijamente tratando de buscar una pista que le revelara la verdad, pero fue interrumpida por la misma voz de Celena.  
  
-Si, soy yo...Albatou- susurró Celena para que Allen y Alison no la oyeran. Esto hizo retroceder a Kokein, "¿¿¿¡¡Dilandu??!!!" no podía creer eso ¿una mujer?  
  
-Sé que es dificil de aceptar pero en verdad lo soy, ni siquiera Miguel, Chesta o Gatty lo hubieran adivinado ¿verdad?- por un momento su expresión se volvió triste. Kokein tuvo que afrontar la realidad y aceptó para sus adentros que lo que veía realmente era (o fue) su compañero de Batalla.  
  
-¿qué diablos le pasó?- dijo Kokein con un poco más de respeto- Es decir...mírese!!  
  
-Soy así realmente, ¿recuerdas que me llevaban al laboratorio muchas veces? Pues de ahí salió Dilandu, pero no te preocupes, no diré nada inconveniente.- Sonrió y su rostro regresó a ser tierno, la Celena de siempre. Se alejó y se sentó al lado de Allen.  
  
-Espero que tenga en cuenta que ya no es el señor Dilandou- la voz de Alison se oyó detrás de Kokein, había estado escuchando la plática- No queremos causarle problemas inecesarios a Lady Celena ¿verdad?- le preguntó a la soldado de Zaibach.  
  
-No, claro que no...-era la primera vez que hablaba con Alison pero a diferencia de otras pláticas, estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con ella, no quería causarle problemas. Tal vez, después de todo, el viaje que había hecho para atrapar a Rodos y a Criseir no fue en vano.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
-¡Su Majestad! La nave Crucero y otra de Hikeda se acercan a la ciudad. ¿les permitimos aterrizar? - preguntó un soldado al joven Rey de Fanelia que estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá mientras Hitomi y Merle se debatían para ver quién se comería el último bizcocho de la mesita de te (muy gracioso como de costumbre).  
  
-¿Una nave de Hikeda?- se preguntó Van. Hitomi y Merle callaron al verlo tan pensativo.  
  
-¿Es malo? ¿Quiénes son los de Hikeda?- dijo Hitomi, buscando una respuesta en Merle o Van.  
  
-No es nada malo, pero me extraña que vengan de un lugar tan lejano hasta Fanelia, pero si vienen con Allen no creo que haya ningún problema.- dijo Van mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacía Hitomi.-Será mejor irnos preparando para recibirlos.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________ 


End file.
